


Love pollen suck

by GalaxyPixel



Series: Trektober 2020 [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sad Bones, They need to COMMUNICATE, Trektober 2020, love pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Jim got infected on an away mission and now Bones is hurt. He thinks Jim doesn't love him at all and this infection confirms his thoughts. Or so he thinks.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956337
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Love pollen suck

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished this, yay! I could not have done this one without Jules, he is amazing. It was a mess when I wrote it, grammar and spelling, and Jules saved it. So thank youuu
> 
> This is written for Trektober Day 9: Love Pollen
> 
> (yes I know it's the 12th, but I didn't have time. I hope to get 11 and 12 done today too but no promises)

Leonard was staring at the PADD in front of him. He didn’t want to leave his office, not today. This was the first day the entire week he was alone. He hadn’t seen Jim all day and he was fine with it. That was his plan from the moment he woke up. Since Jim came back from a mission four days back Leonard has tried to avoid him after day two.

Jim got infected on the mission. It wasn’t that bad, it wasn’t a virus or sex pollen or anything. It was a thing Spock was looking into, but according to the alien lifeforms on the planet, it would wear off in a couple of days. So now on day five Leonard was hiding in his office. Because he didn’t like Jim’s infection. Jim told everyone, but literally everyone he met, that he loved them. He told Spock, Uhura, Scotty, Keenser, Jaylah, Christine, Sulu, and plenty of other crewmen. Even the Andorian from engineering Leonard knew that Jim didn’t like.

Leonard’s problem with this wasn’t that Jim told everyone he loved them so it was like cheating. No, quite the opposite. They weren’t even together. And there lay the problem. Jim told everyone he loved them, except Leonard. He talked normal to Leonard, didn’t do anything out of the ordinary. but the aliens said that this was love pollen, so Jim would tell everyone he loved them. Leonard didn’t understand why he would be the one person Jim didn’t say anything to. Nothing!

Was he not worthy of Jim’s love? Was he Jim’s best friend out of pity? Because Jim knew that if it weren't for him Leonard wouldn’t be on a starship in the first place? And Jim just wanted the best doctor in the Fleet because he always got hurt? Was that it? Leonard just couldn’t deal with all the love declarations during the day, when none of them were towards him.

He loved him. He would marry Jim in a heartbeat if he asked. But this proved the opposite. Jim didn’t love him at all. And there were still two years left off the five years mission. Leonard wasn’t going to leave now just because his love got rejected. He could handle it like a grown-up. Like the man he is. That is the reason he grabbed his brandy and already went through half the bottle this day. It was his lifeline for today. Just this once. He needed to wallow in self-pity before he saw Jim again. He couldn’t let Jim know how much this rejection hurt him. 

He heard some commotion in sickbay but decided to ignore it. Christine could handle it, she’s a good nurse. He heard her speaking then in a loud tone.

‘’Captain, the doctor isn’t here. I can’t tell you where he is, he didn’t want to be disturbed.’’

‘’But I have to talk to Bones! Well anyway, thanks, Christine. Love you.’’

Hearing Jim say that to Christine hurt Leonard again, and he took another swig from the bottle. Why bother grabbing a glass when this was much faster and easier? He didn’t hear anything else, but he assumed Jim left again. He hoped at least, he didn’t want to see Jim. Not yet. Not now. 

Leonard looked up at the sound of his PADD going off and saw a message from Spock. The subject line was that Spock found the purpose and curse for Jim’s love pollen. Leonard didn’t care. He already knew it. Jim didn’t love him. He didn’t open the message, not wanting to know about a true love’s kiss, or whatever else Jim had to do. it would wear off anyways, who cared about a quicker way to get rid of it. If he didn’t have to kiss Leonard, it didn’t matter. Even if he had to, Leonard wouldn’t like it, because it would be a matter of having to, not wanting to. 

Ugh, Leonard just wanted today to be over. his head hurt and all this wallowing about Jim didn’t make it easier. He should just go back to his quarters and try to get some sleep. If he left now Christine wouldn’t mind, he could take a sick day. He was almost never sick, he was allowed this, right? If Jim had to go into sickbay or something else happened, Christine could handle it. And she could always page Geoffrey if it was bad. Leonard needed this, he couldn’t finish his shift today. 

Leonard lay down in bed. Christine looked with a sad face at him and told him she could take care of it. He didn’t think he looked that bad, but apparently, he did if even his employees caught onto it. He closed his eyes, better try to get some sleep. Maybe he could forget Jim and the message Spock sent in his sleep, maybe he would dream nice things.

‘’Bones! Bones!’’

Jim barged into the room, Leonard hadn’t locked his door but didn’t think Jim would want to see him. He didn’t open his eyes, if Jim thought he was sleeping he might leave.

‘’Bones! I know you’re not sleeping! Why didn’t you come to me sooner! Spock sent the message about the pollen to you too, right? Now I had to go track you down again. At least Christine told me you left med bay this time. Bones? Bones?’’

Leonard opened his eyes and looked at Jim. The captain was standing close to the bed wringing his hands nervously. He was also vibrating on the spot in happiness and Leonard didn’t get it. Why was the guy here if he didn’t like Leonard?

‘’What? Yes, Spock sent a message. I didn’t read it. You already made it clear you don’t love me, I didn’t need to read Spock's confirmation of that. Now please leave before you tell me who your true love is or whatever weird thing you have to do to get rid of it.’’

Leonard waved his hand to the door, but Jim didn’t leave. He looked at Jim, trying to hide the pain in his own eyes. 

‘’Jim, please leave. I can’t deal with the rejection right now, please give me some time.’’

‘’You didn’t read Spock's message? But Bones, he explained it! The reason I am like this! It won’t disappear because of a true love’s kiss. It needs a couple of days. No, it’s like love pollen and I tell everyone I love them.’’

Leonard closed his eyes. He didn’t want to hear it again from Jim. Jim grabbed his hand and tried to pull Leonards face towards his.

‘’’Bones. Leonard. Please. Listen. Spock said I say it to everyone, besides the one I am in love with. Because the love I have is so strong that words don’t do it justice. So actually you need to look at it like this. I love everyone and the person I can’t say it to right now is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with.’’

Leonard stared in shock at Jim. He couldn’t believe it. Did Jim love him? For real? Why did he keep thinking Jim hated him? He got his PADD shoved into his hands, Spock's message open on the screen. 

‘’Will you look at this,’’ Jim told him. There it was. In-text.

‘’The subject infected with the love pollen will tell everyone they love them. Except for the person they’re in love with because their love is so strong that the words I love you don’t do it justice. The pollen will wear off after a week.’’

Leonard stared at the text. Then he looked up at Jim. ‘’You love me? Wait you can’t answer. But you love me? You don’t hate me?’’

In response, Jim kissed him. Hard.

Leonard walked over to Christine. He needed her to sign off on something before she took her break. Before he could ask her to sign it, he was interrupted by the intercom.

‘’Dear crewmembers of the Enterprise. Here is your Captain speaking. The past couple of days I was infected with love pollen so I told everyone I loved them. The pollen is gone but I still want you all to know that you are great co-workers and I still love you all as family and friends. I also want to say that I love none of you romantically, besides Doctor McCoy. He has my heart and I love him the most. Just so you know. Captain out.’’

Leonard stared in shock at Christine. Did Jim really just proclaimed his love for Leonard over the intercom? He didn’t have to think long before the doors of medbay opened. 

‘’I ran all the way here, Bones. Just to tell you in person that I love you.’’

Jim walked over to Leonard and hugged him. Leonard smiled.

‘’I love you too Jim.’’


End file.
